Virt-Ed-Go
"Virt-Ed-Go" is the 14th episode of Season 1 and the 14th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, the Eds build their own clubhouse, which gets infiltrated by the Kanker Sisters. Plot This episode starts out with Ed's piece of gum being used to obtain a quarter from the sewer. After successfully bringing the quarter out of the sewer, a bird comes by and steals it out of Eddy's hand. Eddy's anger is distracted when they then see a plane advertising Joe's Clubhouse. Eddy thinks it would be cool if they had their own clubhouse, so the Eds go out to try and find a spot to build one. Kevin's backyard doesn't work out with him, the landfill is deemed "too unsanitary" by Edd, and the local mailbox is too small. A perfectly sized tree is then discovered by Edd. They first need to find some wood to make the clubhouse and after some help from Jonny 2x4 and Plank, they begin building "Club Ed". Ed is afraid of going up, but when he finally does, he keeps falling off. It is eventually finished, and the Eds are off to find members. Eddy's hard sell act doesn't work well. Kevin is skeptical about the "stock car" and "yacht races", and Plank claims he can see through the obvious scam. Nobody joins after seeing the clubhouse, because the Kankers invaded the clubhouse and took it over, and they are not going to give it up that easily. By the end of the episode the Eds fail to get their clubhouse back and shortly afterwards Eddy is thrown into the clubhouse by Ed, then further thrown far out into a thorn bush by May. Edd then begins removing the thorns off of Eddy as he tries to come up with an idea to get the clubhouse back, but has to deal with the pain from the thorns being removed from his skin. The episode ends there. Memorable Quotes *'Ed': "The maple has landed!" and Eddy laugh at Ed's pun Eddy: "I don't get it." ---- *'Eddy': Ed and Edd in Kevin's backyard "This is a perfect spot, huh, guys?" Kevin: "Hey dorks! GET OUT OF MY BACKYARD!" Ed: "Weird. Kevin already has a clubhouse here." Eddy: "Shut up, Ed." Eddy: the garbage dump "Check it out! This is a killer location!" Edd: "It's much too unsanitary, Eddy. Ed What's happening to Ed?" Ed: attacked by birds "Hey guys! Help! Ow! They're... Ow! They're trying to... Ow! ...get my cream puff! Ow! Here... Eddy... catch!" cream puff at Eddy Eddy: sarcastic "Good shot, Ed." Ed: chased by the birds "Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Eddy: "Uh-" Edd: "Oh..." Edd & Eddy: come and attack "Ow, ow, ow!" Edd: a mailbox "It seems rather small." Eddy: "Huh?" Edd: up to breathe "And the lack of oxygen is rather disturbing." Ed: rings "Hey guys, I may have already won ten thousand dollars!" ---- *'Eddy': over his lost quarter "When does this torment stop?! It was in the palm of my hand! Who invented birds anyway?! What good are they?" pulls out his telescope and looks at diffrent angles Ed: topic when he sees a plane "I lost the bird. Look! That plane's got a cape!" Edd: "Where?" the back of Ed's head with his scope Ed: and looks behind him "Who's there?" ---- *'Ed': on a jackhammer in the background "Yip-yip-kai-yoo!" ---- *'Eddy': "Looking good. Having fun, Ed?" Ed: "Sure am, Eddy!" Eddy: "Watch your step big fella…" Ed: "Sure am, Eddy." off the club house Eddy: "Warm up the winch, Double-D" Eddy: "Put this on." helmet on Ed "It will protect your head. From what I don't know." ---- *'Eddy': "Ed, why is your helmet tied to your butt?" Ed: "For protection." Eddy: "It's meant for your head!" Ed: "It's my butt!" Eddy: "It's not safe!" Ed: "Eddy! Stop!" Eddy: "It's not meant-" and Eddy scream as they fall off the tree house platform Trivia/Goofs *When the Eds are building the clubhouse everything around them is a light shade of blue instead of the normal colors. *In one scene, there was only one stripe on Eddy's helmet, instead of two. *When Eddy runs up to Plank, his helmet disappears. *A running gag in this episode is that Ed keeps falling out of the clubhouse and Edd and Eddy have to lift him back up with a mechanical winch (and once Eddy fell with Ed, and had to be lifted back up to the treehouse by Edd). *Ed says "That bird stole my gum!" However, when the bird is seen flying, there is no gum. Maybe he's just trying to support Eddy's problem, referring to a past event or just being his clueless self. The bird may have eaten the gum, though. *When Ed tried to chase the bird, his mouth did not move when he said "Hey!". *The title is a reference to the medical condition vertigo, however in the title, "vert" is incorrectly spelled "virt". * Ed is afraid to climb a tree in this episode, when he was able to climb one in the episode "Quick Shot Ed" without any problems? Let's not forget that in "They Call Him Mr. Ed", Ed built an elevator that goes all the way up to the moon! *Edd is the only character who does not get hit by a water balloon, mainly because he evaded all the water balloon attacks. *When Eddy fell out of the tree, he had the dirt in his hands instead of Ed. *The scene in which a seagull snatches Eddy's quarter and the Eds are attacked by a flock of them is an obvious homage to Alfred Hitchcock's The Birds. The scene in which a seagull snatches Eddy's quarter is referenced by Eddy in the episode "Robbin' Ed". *When the Eds are being thrown water balloons at, there are 13 Water Balloons. However, they threw 20 to 30 water balloons at the Kankers. *This is the first appearance of Club Ed and later appeared again in the episode "The Day the Ed Stood Still". It also appeared in one of Ed, Edd n Eddy's comic strips in Cartoon Network Block Party. *Every time Ed is lifted to the clubhouse, he is holding dirt, yet there are no holes seen. *It is revealed in this episode that Eddy hates birds, mainly because one steals his quarter. **This episode causes Eddy's hatred for birds. **Eddy has his quarter taken from a bird more than once in this episode. *This is the first episode that shows seagulls. The second time was in the episode "Ready, Set... Ed!". *All the characters appeared, except Rolf, Nazz and Sarah were the only characters that did not talk in this episode, but they laughed when the Kankers took over Club Ed. *Ed fell off the same tree about five times in this episode and Eddy fell only once in this episode. *When Rolf was laughing at the Eds' makeovered club house with the others, his teeth are white instead of the usual green. *This episode is the second and third time Ed says "Who's there?" The first time was in the episode "Quick Shot Ed". *When Edd pulls out his telescope to look else where while Eddy was complaining about the bird taking his quarter, his mouth did not move when he said "Ahh...". *Eddy's mouth did not move when he asked Ed and Edd "Anybody know how to use these?". *Ed seemed to have a very difficult time carrying the lumber used to build the tree house, yet in other episodes, he lifts even heavier objects, such as houses, with ease. This is possibility to show just how much stronger he's gotten as the series progressed. *The bird stealing Eddy's quarter is referenced in the episode "Mirror, Mirror, on the Ed" when Ed when acting like Eddy, he referenced the stolen quarter. *When Eddy pointed the direction to the clubhouse when everybody rushed there, the Eds were back in their normal clothes instead of thier vacation clothing. *When Eddy and Jonny ran over to Plank, Eddy was wearing a helmet, but in the next shot the helmet disappears. Gallery Ed-Edd-n-Eddy-PR9_web.jpg|The Eds fishing for cash in the beginning. Double D smack Ed.jpg|"Where?" Who's there.jpg|"Who's there?" Eddy Penny Head.jpg|Eddy is worth 1½ cents File:Seagulls.jpg|"Guys, help, they're, ow, they're trying to, ow, get my cream puff!" File:Veg3.jpg|Ed kicking the tree File:Veg4.jpg|Where's the door, Eddy? File:Veg1.jpg|"I hate birds." File:Veg5.jpg|Clueless Ed File:Veg7.jpg|Double D laughing at Ed's own cluelessness Tree Smacking.jpg|And this is why Eddy has yet to pass woodshop. Hurt2.jpg|Do not toss a hammer into the air. THIS would happen to you if you do that. File:Veg6.jpg|Eddy hurt his own head with the hammer he tossed into the air File:Veg8.jpg|Ed having fun on the jackhammer as a pogo stick File:Veg9.jpg|Ed got hit by Plank on the face Eddy Funny.jpg|Eddy after trying to get Ed's helmet off of Ed's butt with a crowbar. Agh!!.jpg|Ed and Eddy falling off the half-built tree house. Falling Ed.jpg|Ed falling off the building grounds yet again. Clubed.jpg|The Ed's poorly made clubhouse. Welcome to Club Ed.PNG|"Welcome to Club Ed!" Kids laughing.PNG|"Hahahaha!" File:Veg2.jpg|"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Club Kanker.PNG|"OH NO!" Balance.png|The Ed tightrope! WBalloons.png|Eds making water bombs. Inside.png|Awkward... Outcome.png|"Stop being unconscious!" Blueprints.png|Edd's treehouse blueprints See also *Club Ed *Battle of Club Ed Video C2J04_aOczo Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Pages that need to be rewritten